


When You Kill Me 当你杀死我之时

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captivity, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: 现代au，Hux挖空心思得罪了所有人嫁给Kylo，自以为终于掌握了未来可以将对方玩弄于股掌之中，结果Kylo家暴。忍无可忍也无处求助之后Hux选择了自杀，Kylo在半疯状态下囚禁了来参加Hux葬礼的远方表亲Clan……





	When You Kill Me 当你杀死我之时

**Author's Note:**

> 和沉爸拼的家暴脑洞，（大哭，我居然写了刀，Clan baby做错了什么TT  
> （但是第一次体会到了BE 的美感）））

一、

那个男人站在Hux的灵柩之后一直低着头，Clan被他身上散发出的浓稠阴郁吸引着不由得多盯了几秒。

说实话，他对这个表哥并不十分熟悉，甚至小时候也不曾一起玩耍过，可能因为他是“无耻的”私生子，现在长辈们更是厌恶他为了嫁给FO接班人“不择手段”。只是为保体面不得不派人来，所以，参加葬礼的事情被同辈人各自推脱终于落到了同样无足轻重的Clan这里。看着稀稀落落的人群，Clan叹了口气。

可惜。  
他们说他是病死的。Clan站在棺椁旁仍觉得他是个美人，可惜装殓师的化妆品也盖不住他的憔悴与苍白。

“Rest in Peace, My Dear Cousin.”   
Clan的低喃居然饱含了他自己都未曾预料到的情意，他不由地愣了一下——可能伤心的只是自己会不会有同样的结局吧。

那个从头到尾一动不动的高大男子猛然抬起头来。Clan 自从幼时被绑架过后极易受惊吓，所以这次他也被吓得向后一颤。

不安，极度的不安——Clan眼见着男人金色瞳仁里的色彩由迷茫变成诧异，从震惊变成疯狂，他从未见过那种神情，没来由心慌得厉害，眼上汪了一层薄泪后，下嘴唇也不自觉的颤了起来。

“……请……请您节哀。” 说完Clan转身离去，快步走至门口的石柱之后大口地呼吸。

二、

一片混沌。

Kylo Ren的头疼得几乎要炸开他脸上那道疤，可是他还是站着没动。他要感受这种疼痛，让疼痛淹没自己才能尽可能长得模糊现实。

Hux没死。

Hux不可能死。

不，他死了。

他终究还是和那些人一样离他而去。

Hux是自杀的。他一枪打进了自己的心脏，而不是像Kylo曾经把枪塞进他嘴里那样饮弹。因为这个婊子知道他这样带着完整的头骨躺在棺椁里美到窒息。Kylo觉得自己的心脏也开始绞痛。

也许他应该现在也给自己一枪摔进Hux的棺椁，这样即使下了地狱，Hux也无法摆脱自己。哦，Hux是会下地狱的，他绝对会；  
也许他应该端起机枪，像他那些年的训练一样把这满教堂的伪君子都打穿打烂；  
也许他应该杀了全世界给Hux陪葬；  
也许他应该现在就给Hux一场他一直所期望的温柔的性爱来填补他空缺的心脏……也许……也许。

他的脑子里一片混沌，根本不知道是什么支持自己站在这里。

“Rest in Peace, My Dear Cousin.” 

Kylo Ren猛地抬起了头。

三、

“求您，放过我……求您……不，不要……” 巨大的惊吓让Clan几乎喘不上气。

在敷衍的应酬之后，Clan本打算提前离场——今天的刺激对他来说太过了，他受不了葬礼这种伤心的地方，更何况下葬的是与他境遇那样相似的人——只是他没想到，那葬礼算不上刺激，那棺椁里的人曾经的境遇也与他不只是一点点的相似。

连树林都没有走出，他就被从后面捂住嘴拦腰抱了起来。在来人熟练的捆绑技术中Clan还没有这么害怕，他那时想也许只是不懂行的劫匪绑错了人——小时候经过一回，家里不愿意为他出那么多赎金，所以如果不是特警的及时出现，他现在可能会缺一双眼睛。

直到他被抱至目的地、摘下了眼罩，Clan才开始感到凉意毛骨悚然地窜上脊梁。

Kylo Ren。

那是疯子的眼神，如果Clan二十多岁的生命里有学到了什么关于人的知识，那就是眼前这个人精神绝对不正常。

“求您，放过我……求您……不，不要……” 那双大手开始撕扯他的衬衫。

“Kylo，Kylo……” 黑暗中的摸索乍然停止，Clan试着再次发声，“我知道你很想念他，啊——”

血从左边鼻孔流出来粘稠地划过人中，Clan的半个头都在嗡嗡作响，除此之外他能感觉到半张脸迅速地开始灼热发烫。他歪在床上半天不能动也不敢动。房间里只有那个野兽浓重的喘息声。

只一巴掌，Clan 就失去了所有抵抗，他的手脚被解开，衣服被扒下，被触摸每一寸肌肤的感觉都忽近忽远夹杂着几分不真切。

直到吻开始落在锁骨，Clan才明白过来，“不……” 他发出弱弱地哼声。

“嘘……亲爱的，别怕，这回我会以正确的方式来爱你……”

 

四、

我没有疯。

Kylo Ren 辨别得出来周围人的眼神，每次只要他表达出一点情绪，所有人，所有人都会像他母亲那样露出“你疯了”的表情。

“我没有！”

Clan再次晕了过去。

Kylo低头看清了自己的双手和男孩背上的血，猛得松开了皮带。他俯身检查了一下Clan的瞳孔和鼻息，确认对方还活着之后，拿起了床头柜上那杯水。

他的手颤得厉害，水甚至开始向外洒。他喝了一口，水洒在他的下巴上，不知道为什么Kylo突然觉得那是Hux的眼泪，就满口都吐了出来。

手还在抖，Kylo反手把玻璃杯砸在墙上，撑在床沿用手腕擦了擦口角。

不，不不不不！  
玻璃渣！Hux会偷玻璃渣割腕，Kylo跌跌撞撞地冲过去跪在地上捡碎玻璃。

不！他还没有拴好Hux！  
沾血的手抱起了Clan，将他手铐的另一半重新扣在床头。你知道的，如果不拴好Hux，即使有手铐和阴茎锁，他不会再出去和别的男人见面，他还是可以在房间里找到各种东西，你知道的，自杀……

不……

“H…Clan，醒过来……” Kylo Ren用尽全力地挤压着怀里的躯体。

 

五、

第十五天——Clan在地面上第三次画横线，竖线里有的是棕色的血迹，有的只是划痕——因为有时Kylo不会打他，有时不会打出血，或者他醒来的时候血已经干了或者被清理干净，或者他头疼得不记得时间……总之被一个疯子囚禁能有什么规律可言。

他哭不出来，Kylo的反复无常让Clan也处在崩溃边缘。他会喊他Hux，也会叫他Clan；他会抱着他哭，也会掐得他喘不过气；他会温柔地吻遍他的全身，也会打到他满脸是血然后翻过去草他；他会把他锁到原地失禁也不肯松开，也会完全放开让他去楼上坐坐……

Clan从床缝里拿出他翻到的Hux的日记本有些恍惚，翻到有水渍的最后一页开始失神：

“11.15  
我不想再挣扎，他说的对，有问题的是我，不是他。

因为我每次都硬着。

因为我每次都他妈的硬着！

逼我辞去工作之后他一直看得很紧，可是我今天还是找机会出去了。去我们见面的那个酒吧，见到了一个别的男人，像他也完全不像他，没有凶悍的占有欲，那个人把我当阿波罗，从额头吻到脚尖——可是我一点反应都没有……

我知道，昨天，前天，大前天，我清醒的时候写下来的全部都是我要如何杀了他，如何夺走他的一切，如何拿回我的一切，可是我今天吐到所有计划都忘记了。

我恨Kylo，我恨他多深就爱他多深。

恶心。”

Clan猜表哥后面的日子也许遇到了这个——他低头掀开一点被单，露出了阴茎锁。

恶心。

六、

Kylo试着忘记那个人，是他背叛了自己，他不值得被记住。可他还是剪了Clan的头发，把Hux的衣服给他穿。Clan不会闹，不会和自己吵架，也不会威胁要自杀或者杀了谁，乖孩子应该得到奖励。

“我打的是Hux，不是你。” 他一手更加搂紧了怀里的人，另一只手加快了速度。

“啊……啊……” Clan只能发出细碎的尖叫。今天他被拆了所有枷锁，抱上客厅的沙发，现在穿着Hux的衬衫大张着腿背靠着Kylo坐在他怀里。

“你不会离开我的是吗？Clan。” 另一只手下滑到了对方湿滑的后穴，浅浅的没进去两根。

Clan两只手四处乱抓，因为无法保持平衡重量大都压在手指上，满脸泪花地点点头。

“回答我！”

“是！是！我不会离开你！啊！” Clan向前顶起胯尖叫着再次射了出来。

“你怎么保证！Hux也这么说过，till death do us part！他说他要我！他说他不会离开我！他骗我！”

Clan被按在沙发上，眼泪和口水沾了满脸，Kylo粗大的yj再次在他的后穴进出，他无意识的哭叫，多次高潮的身体甚至开始痉挛。

Kylo再次看见了Hux，那个一头红发都被自己抚乱，一脸迷离的在身下呻吟的Hux。

 

七、

Clan是被冻醒的，他侧躺在沙发上，浑身被撕碎了似的疼，费力地花了几分钟，他才意识到——此时，此刻，自己是自由的。

可是他却突然不知道该怎么做了。是逃出去？是报警？是杀了躺在地毯上的人？还是什么都不做？

几十天的暴行让他的身体变得虚弱，承受这不属于他的巨大悲伤让他觉得虚幻，重走一遍Hux的经历让他觉得荒凉。Clan盯着自己的脚趾，他们不会爱，所以表哥觉得自己恶心；他们不会恨，所以Kylo会一次一次把自己当作Hux。那么他呢？他为什么存在于这个故事里？

Clan抠了抠大腿根处的干掉的精斑，也许和Kylo待了太久，自己也变疯了，又或者他变得比过去任何时候都清楚。

他抬起头看看时间，走去厨房打开了天然气的开关，关上窗子后他更倾向于相信自己比任何人都过的清楚这个选项。

拿起Kylo的枪，踢平他，在心脏处扣动扳机。

Stop all the suffering.

When you kill me, your heart will die with mine.


End file.
